


How Could You Say No?

by MattexandTompsellis



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattexandTompsellis/pseuds/MattexandTompsellis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt wants a puppy. A short drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could You Say No?

He dragged his wife through the pet store, looking for a new puppy to complete their cozy little family. “Come on Alex? Just one?”

“No,” she stated firmly, crossing her arms, staring him down. Matt shook his head as the worker handed him a little beagle puppy.

“Please?” he questioned, holding the puppy up to his face. “Look, how can you say no to these face?”

“Easily, no dogs.” Matt pouted and turned the puppy around to face him.

“Alex is being difficult, little River.” Alex rolled her eyes.

“You’re worse than Salome, but we’re not naming the dog River.” Matt smiled.

“Fine, her name with be Luna,” he paused. “Wait, does that mean I get her?” Alex laughed.

“Yes, Matthew, you get your puppy as long as you take care of it.” Matt smiled.

“Luna, you get to come home with Mummy and Daddy!” Alex shook her head, oh what had she gotten herself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are welcomed x


End file.
